


The Winchester's Angel

by Cupcakedefender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakedefender/pseuds/Cupcakedefender
Summary: Sam and Dean never let Cas go out hunting. He'd usually stay in the motel room, watching tv or just sitting and waiting. This time, a gut feeling has Cas rushing to wherever they may have gone. Nothing prepared him for what he found.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	The Winchester's Angel

Cas heard three gunshots, yelling, and something falling. He was sure it was Dean.

The day had started off normal. Sam and Dean were in a motel, getting themselves ready to go kill something. Cas had been there too but he wasn’t allowed to leave the motel. 

“We need you here Cas. It’ll be better if you just stay here.” Cas had his angel powers back but he still couldn’t figure out how to hunt properly. He always tried but it ended badly, usually with Cas needing to call the Winchester’s to come get him. And he couldn’t blame Sam and Dean. His powers had been weak these past few days. 

“I could stay in the car and-“

“Cas, it’ll just be better for all of us if you stay here. Alright bud?” He was silent for a second, staring at Dean.

“Alright,” Cas muttered out. This had been happening for a while. He’d get taken along on hunts but be forced to stay in whatever crap motel they were staying in. If he was lucky, he’d get to stay in the same room as Sam and Dean. 

“We’ll be back in a bit Cas,” Sam had assured. Sam’s mouth gave a twitch of a smile before the man turned away. Dean finished loading a duffel bag before hitching it over his shoulder. 

“C’mon Sam.” Sam went out the door before Dean. Dean turned back to Cas. “We’ll call if we need you.” Dean nodded to the small phone laying next to Cas before turning his head back outside, shutting the door behind him. Neither Sam nor Dean ever called. 

Cas switched the tv on, flipping through channels. Nothing good was on today. Cas liked yesterday's selection better. He paced the room, trying to pass time. He sat quietly on the edge of a bed. Something felt off. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He knew he should’ve gone with Sam and Dean but if he left now and they came back, they’d get mad at him for leaving the room. So he tried to sit quietly until they came back. 

A few minutes had passed and Cas was restless. He knew where Sam and Dean were so he bolted out the door. A small yellow car was in front of him and Cas took the opportunity. He’d return it later. 

The entire drive, Cas had come up with hundreds of scenarios of what could happen when he arrived. His worst fear at the moment was getting yelled at by Dean. But none of his scenarios had prepared him for what had happened. 

Cas had walked into the wooden house with caution. He had his angel blade in his right hand, ready for anything that could attack him. He found Sam first. 

Sam was lying on the ground, a pile of disheveled pain. Cas could see blood. He wasn’t sure if Sam was still breathing until he heard a soft groan. He rushed over.

"Sam."

"Cas?" Sam asked, his eyes barely open. Cas couldn't tell if Sam was angry or happy to see him. "What're you-" Sam stopped talking, biting back a yell and holding his side. Cas could see that Sam was heavily bleeding. 

"Hold on. I can help," Cas hurried out. He was panicking, to tell the truth. The Winchesters were unstoppable forces and to see one of them down like this, Cas didn't know what to do. He wondered where Dean was as he tried healing Sam. He could feel his power and he knew it was thee but it just was weak. He had to concentrate his best to help Sam as best as he could. Sam's wound was closed now but Sam was still in no condition to fight. Nevertheless, Sam started getting up under Cas. "Sam, this isn't a good idea. You need to stay here."

"Like hell Cas. I've gotta find Dean." Cas sighed, a lower wave of panic spreading through him. If Sam got hurt again, Cas wasn't so sure he would be able to fully heal the man. His worst fear was finding Dean so badly injured, that he wouldn't be able to fix him. The last thing he wanted was the death of a Winchester on his hands. 

He and Sam carefully walked down a wooden corridor, lights flickering above them. Blood painted the floor and lower portions of the walls. Cas wasn't sure how to feel. They kept walking before Sam reached his hand out to stop Cas from walking any further.

"What is it?" Cas asked, gripping his angel blade. 

"Shh," Sam whispered. Cas didn't understand what was happening. Was this how most of the hunts went? He'd never had known. Sam had him wait for a few more seconds before Cas saw his shoulders relax a bit and Sam started walking forward, motioning for Cas to follow. Cas's shoulders were still tense.

With each step, the ground would feel as if it were sinking and maybe it was. Cas didn't find any comfort in it but Sam walked as if he'd felt the floor sink before. He probably had. Cas wanted to know but it didn't feel like the right time for questions. Maybe he'd ask later. 

Sam stopped and Cas saw him tense. He was going to ask what was happening but then he heard. Cas heard three gunshots, yelling, and something falling. He was sure it was Dean. 

Sam bolted and Cas did too. They forgot about the quiet walking, about the sinking floor. Now it was a straight, hard floor and all that mattered was getting to Dean. When they found him, it wasn't pretty. There was a corpse next to where Dean was laying, Dean dragging himself to the doorway with his fingers. Sam was already by his side. Cas stood a few feet away from them, watching Sam mumble something to Dean. His eyes moved carefully as Dean flipped over and laid on Sam's lap, closing his eyes. Dean was humming. 

"Cas," Sam worriedly breathed out, looking up at him. Cas walked over and crouched down. It took him a while but Dean was healed to the best of Cas's abilities. He was good as new but Cas needed some rest. He'd be able to do that later. For now, what mattered was that Dean could walk and talk and open his eyes to look at Cas. That's exactly what he did. Dean's eyes opened to stare Cas directly in his eyes. Cas feared they had anger in them. He didn't expect to find a softness. 

"Thanks Cas." Cas didn't know what to do. The past few months, he barely heard those words coming from Dean's mouth. He had been feeling like he needed to keep proving himself, get a win somehow and finally get Dean to utter those words. He had done it. Cas hugged him. "Okay, woah there buddy." Dean chuckled, patting Cas on the back. Cas pulled away, getting up and then helping Sam and Dean. Sam nodded before walking out first, Cas and Dean lingering behind for a bit. 

"Dean I-I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to leave the motel but I just thought you and Sam were in trouble and I couldn't just sit there! I had to do something, anything." Dean stood there, listening quietly. 

"Cas, it's fine. Yeah you left the motel but it's damn good you did. Sam and I would've been dead if it weren't for you. So thanks bud." Cas was happy. He was truly joyous in that moment. 

Both of them stood there for a good second longer before Dean started to move. Cas thought he was going to leave so he began to follow behind. Before he could blink, Dean was spun around facing him. Cas could feel his body warmth. Cas wasn't sure if what he thought was happening was going to happen.

"Listen Cas, I've been wanting to do this for a while but it's never worked out. I get distracted or the words come out wrong and you're already gone before I can make a move. I just-" Before Dean could continue any longer, Cas was already kissing him. Cas expected for Dean to push him off, say he was understanding wrong. He waited and waited but Dean didn't push him away. Cas had done another thing right today. 

They broke apart when Dean winced in pain. Right, they needed to get back to the bunker. Dean started leaving first with Cas close behind. When they got outside, Sam sat in shotgun with half a smirk om his face.

As soon as they were back at the bunker, Cas tried fully healing both Winchesters and they got the best he could give.

"Why don't you rest up Cas? You've had a long day." Cas closed his eyes for a second, nodding. "Alright?"

"Okay Dean." Sam groaned, massaging his shoulder as he stretched it.

"I think I'll get some rest too." With that, Sam turned and left for his room. Cas looked back at Dean and Dean smiled. Cas was then dragged into Dean's room, where they just laid together until Dean fell asleep and Cas was awake, staring at him. He smiled, a warm feeling spreading over him. He liked this better than staying alone in hotel rooms, waiting. He hoped he and Dean would be able to do that more often. And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> What a fic! Definitely longer than my others by far. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Most of it was written in the middle of the night on my notes app and I decided to finish it up and post it. I kept reminding myself to make sure this one had a happy ending and I tried my best. Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment as I'd love to hear from all of you!


End file.
